imperial_unions_of_dependent_systems_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Unions of Dependent Systems
The Imperial Unions of Dependent Systems (IUDS), is a futuristic military dictatorship clan on the game, ROBLOX. The group is currently owned by GiovanniDragul, based on the world of Venusia. It is tasked with maintaining order, security, and peace by destroying those who dare threaten it. All soldiers who enlist swear a loyal service to Venusia, its Empeor, and everything the Systems stand for. History A brief history of the group, from little before the creation of the group. *June 3, 2018 — NoelsNook's account is terminated from ROBLOX. *June 4, 2018 — The planning of the Imperial Unions of Dependent Systems starts with collaboration between NoelsNooks' new account GiovanniDragul, OdinTribe, James_Mattls, EthanMcNook, and ely_boi. The original name of the clan was the Imperial Unions of Virdinia. *June 9, 2018 — The group is made on ROBLOX, created by GiovanniDragul, with a finalized name of the Imperial Unions of Dependent Systems. James_Mattls and OdinTribe are accepted into the group. James_Mattls is promoted to General. OdinTribe is promoted to Viceroy of the Systems. *June 10, 2018 — EthanMcNook and ely_boi are accepted into the group. EthanMcNook is promoted to General. Ely_boi is promoted to General. James_Mattls is promoted to Grand Marshal. Ely_boi is promoted to Grand Marshal. James_Mattlis is promoted to Marshal of the Systems. *June 11, 2018 — EthanMcNook is promoted to Grand Marshal. *June 13, 2018 — Work on the first clan base begins, with Emperor GiovanniDragul and Grand Marshal ely_boi taking control. *June 15, 2018 — Viceroy of the Systems OdinTribe (now Supreme Viceroy NikolausWetzhausenIII) resigns *June 20, 2018 — Imperial Unions of Dependent Systems Wiki created via Fandom. Structure The Imperial Unions of Dependent Systems is organized very well in order to maintain order. Hierarchy Hierarchy are the current ranks and grades that the clan uses to decide how much authority, responsibility, and power a person has. Terms *Grade — A combination of one or two letters plus a number. This combination corresponds with a rank. *Rank — A name version of each person's grade to decide how much authority, responsibility, and power a person has. The higher the rank, the more authority, responsibility, and power a person has. *Abbreviation — A shortened version of a rank. *HC — An abbreviation meaning high command. *HR — An abbreviation meaning high rank. *MR — An abbreviation meaning middle rank. *LR — An abbreviation meaning low rank. Current Hierarchy Grade — Rank — Abbreviation (From highest to lowest) *E — Emperor — Emp *R — Royal Family — RF *V — Supreme Viceroy — SV *HC3 — Marshal of the Systems — MS *HC2 — Grand Marshal — GM *HC1 — Marshal — Mar *HR3 — General — Gen *HR2 — Brigadier — Brig *HR1 — Colonel — Col *MR4 — Major — Maj *MR3 — Captain — Capt *MR2 — Lieutenant — Lt *MR1 — Warrant Officer — WO *LR6 — Master Sergeant — MSgt *LR5 — Staff Sergeant — SSgt *LR4 — Sergeant — Sgt *LR3 — Corporal — Cpl *LR2 — Specialist — Spc *LR1 — Conscript — Cspt Organization The group is organized into different units that have specialized tasks. Every member past the rank of Conscript should be in a unit if they want to advance within the clan. The group is split into three major sides, The operational side, the support side, and the Royal Family, all report to the Emperor. Notional Operational Organization The majority of members will be in this part of this group. This is the primary force that executes orders from the Emperor, the Supreme Viceroy, and the Marshal of the Systems. *Imperial Unions of Dependent Systems — All members of the clan, lead by the Emperor, the Supreme Viceroy, and the Marshal of the Systems, usually consisting of four or more departments. *Department — A general term that divides the operational side into different tasks, usually lead by a Grand Marshal and a Marshal, usually consisting of two or more corps. *Corps — A unit that divides a department further, only some departments have corps, usually lead by a Marshal and a General, usually consisting of two divisions and a standalone battalion. *Division or Legion — A unit that divides a corps further, only some departments have divisions or legions, although it may be under a different alias, usually lead by a General and a Brigadier, usually consisting of two or more brigades. *Brigade — A unit that divides a division or legion further, usually lead by a Brigadier and Colonel, usually consisting of two or more battalions. *Battalion — A unit that divides a brigade further, usually lead by a Colonel and a Major, usually consisting of two or more companies. *Company — A unit that divides a battalion further, usually lead by a Captain and a Lieutenant, usually consisting of two or more platoons. *Platoon — A unit that divides a company further, usually lead by a Lieutenant and a Warrant Officer, usually consisting of three squads. *Squad — A unit that divides a platoon further, usually lead by a Master Sergeant, usually consisting of twelve members. (One squad leader, one assistant squad leader, one squad medic, two senior rifleman, four rifleman, and four junior rifleman) Notional Support Organization The majority of members in this group will also serve on the operations side, and do this as a secondary job. The primary job of this side of the clan is to support the group in anyway possible, from administration to base building. *Imperial Unions of Dependent Systems — All members of the clan, lead by the Emperor, the Viceroy of the Systems, and the Marshal of the Systems, usually consisting of six or more bureaus. *Bureau — A general term that divides the support side into different tasks, usually lead by a high command member or high rank member, and usually consisting of one or more offices. *Office — A unit that divides a bureau further, usually lead by a high command member or high rank member, and usually consisting of various amounts of members to help run the office. Actual Organization *Imperial Unions of Dependent Systems (IUDS, Active) **Department of Conventional Warfare (Department, Active) ***I Corps (Corps, Active) ****1st Vanguard Division (Division, Active) *****11th Vanguard Brigade (Brigade, Active) *****12th Vanguard Brigade (Brigade, Inactive) ****15th Orbital Assault Legion (Legion, Active) *****151st Orbital Assault Brigade (Brigade, Active) *****152nd Orbital Assault Brigade (Brigade, Inactive) ****17th Armored Tank Battalion (Battalion, Inactive) ***II Corps (Corps, Inactive) ****2nd Vanguard Division (Division, Inactive) ****25th Orbital Assault Legion (Legion, Inactive) ****27th Armored Tank Battalion (Battalion, Inactive) **Department of Special Warfare (Department, Active) ***107th Special Warfare Support Company (Company, Inactive) ***105th Special Tactics Battalion (Battalion, Inactive) ***103rd Special Warfighting Battalion (Battalion, Active) **Department of Imperial Law Enforcement (Department, Active) ***Imperial Military Police (Brigade, Active) ***Shilo Guard (Brigade, Active) ***Imperial Investigations Unit (Battalion, Inactive) **Department of Imperial Training and Education (Department, Active) ***Command Staff College (Company, Inactive) ***Officer Academy (Company, Active) ***Imperial Entrance Academy (Company, Active) **Bureau of Administration (Bureau, Active) ***Office of Manpower and Personnel (Office, Active) **Bureau of Advancement, Plans, and Programs (Bureau, Active) ***Office of Advancement in Technology (Office, Inactive) **Bureau of Outside Technologies (Bureau, Active) **Bureau of Game Lore and History (Bureau, Active) ***Office of Game Lore (Office, Active) ***Office of History (Office, Active) **Bureau of Public Affairs (Bureau, Active) ***Office of Public Relations (Office, Inactive) ***Office of Community Relations (Office, Inactive) **Bureau of Logistics (Bureau, Active) ***Office of Graphic Design Development (Office, Inactive) ***Office of Game Development (Office, Active)